Whispers of War
whispers of war episode three of this war of mine ---- "Rippleheart's body will be prepared for the burial." Brightstar's voice was flat, emotionless. The atmosphere hung heavily around us. Rippleheart was a brave, respected warrior in the Clan. Even the other Clans respected him as if he were a leader. And now he was dead. I sweep my gaze over my Clanmates. Everyone has the same solemn look on their face, the same sorrowful gleam in their eyes. Rippleheart's former mate, Shellfur, was hanging her head. Blackpaw and Hollypaw both look concerned for Brightstar, since she was so close to the dead warrior. I notice one abscence - beside Robinsong and Dappleface, Honeypaw is missing. In fact, after she left to get cats to help carry Rippleheart, she didn't return. The lead of the patrol, Cloudfur, admitted that she only gave them directions instead of leading them. Silence spreads over the clearing, and I quietly stand and leave my Clanmates to wordlessly mourn their friend. As soon as I leave camp, I detect a faint scent. I immediately recognize it as Honeypaw's, and swiftly start to follow it. As I get closer to the beach, I begin to worry. Was Honeypaw blaming herself for Rippleheart's death? Did she...? I break into a sprint, calling out Honeypaw's name every few heartbeats. No response. Finally a pale golden figure comes into view, and I heave a sigh of relief. "Honeypaw!" I pad over to stand beside her. "You weren't at the meeting, so I left to find you." Honeypaw glares down at her paws. "It's my fault he's dead." she mumbles. "I was crossing the border, and he... when I got attacked, he risked his life to save me. He died because of me. It's like I'' killed him." Her fur rises as she cries out, "I killed him!" Without thinking, I snap, "You didn't kill anyone!" She looks at me with wide eyes. She seems surprised at my sudden outburst, and my ears burn. Honeypaw sniffs, averting her eyes back to her paws. She doesn't speak for a long time, and I stand and nudge her shoulder. "We should go back." I mew quietly. Without a word, Honeypaw stands and storms back to camp, not bothering to shake the sand from her fur. I watch as she leaves. For some reason I feel guilty - is it because of the way I snapped at her? ...I won't know by standing here thoughtlessly. I stand and follow Honeypaw back to camp. ---- When I arrive, cats are still gathered beneath the Meetingrock. Since Rippleheart's vigil should have been over by now, I slip over to a senior warrior, Shellfur, and whisper, "What's going on?" She glances back at me and replies in a hoarse voice. "Brightstar's planning revenge on GorseClan." Without another word, she turns back to stare up at Brightstar. ''Revenge? I hope she wasn't serious. Brightstar's yowl rings over the clearing. Lashing her tail, she announces, "Today, we will attack! There will be two groups: I will lead one, and Sandwhisker shall lead the second." Her furious gaze sweeps over me and my Clanmates. She goes on, "I will take Cloudfur, Eagleheart, Rooktail, Shellfur, and Hollypaw. Sandwhisker will lead Fawnstep, Blackpaw, Honeypaw, Moonfur, and Whitestorm." Instantly, concerned voices raise in protest. "You can't take the apprentices!" "Do we really need to?" One voice raises among the rest. "But that leaves the camp unguarded!" I crane my neck to see who it is, and to my surprise it was Robinsong. The young tom had dragged himself from Leopardheart's den to investigate, and now a horrified look was plastered to his face. "A-and we don't need to fight! It was just a border sk--" "No! It was not 'just a border skirmish'!" Brightstar snarls angrily, her shoulder fur rising. "Go back to your nest and sleep. You aren't involved in this." Next to me, Shellfur calls out thoughtfully. "But he is right. The medicine cats, queens, and elders will be left defenseless." Russetpool, a queen, sighs. Gazing down at her three adopted kits, she meows, "Though I'm reluctant to admit it, I am rather weak, with how I was sick last moon." Leopardheart nods in agreement. "And Windpaw hasn't had much battle training." Brightstar lashes her tail again. "Alright, I shall leave Eagleheart and Moonfur." "Two warriors?" "Wow, what an improvement." "At least she'll be safe..." "No complaints!" Brightstar snarls. She leaps off the Meetingrock, yowling, "We will attack at once! All cats separate into your groups and follow me to the border. If we meet a GorseClan patrol, kill them all." Ignoring the cries from her Clan, she stalks toward the camp exit. With reluctant mews, her group follows. I spot Blackpaw and Hollypaw touching noses, with Blackpaw murmuring, "Stay safe." After a quick "You too", Hollypaw swiftly pads off to join his group, his head low. I can only stand there, frozen in terror. A battle? I've already seen one death, a cat I knew die right in front of me. He gave his life for someone; he died with dignity, knowing what the consequences of interfering with Lightningheart's attack was. But this battle - every single one of these deaths will be for nothing. Sandwhisker heavily pads up to Shellfur. "I'm sorry." she chokes out. "Please don't die." Then she turns and leaves Shellfur with her group. Clearing her voice, she calls out for her group to join her, and after Brightstar leaves with her cats, Sandwhisker leads us outside. The nervous chatter of my Clanmates is all I hear. Sandwhisker is silent as she strides at the head of the group; she acts confident, but I can feel her regret. She must feel as if she was just assigned to kill everyone she loves. With each step we take, my Clanmates' dread grows. I feel like I'm being strangled to death by someone by the time the GorseClan border comes into view. Brightstar and her patrol are waiting. Brightstar is pacing back and forth, her fur bristling and her claws already unsheathed. She snaps her head up to see us, and her eyes pierce into me. "Are you just slow or did someone die already?" she spits as we approach her. Sandwhisker bows her head. "I apologize for the delay, Brightstar." The leader sniffs, then beckons to her patrol to stand. "Let's go." As soon as she placed her forepaw over the border, four bewildered-looking cats come running into view. I recognize Lightningheart, the one who killed Rippleheart. Ashpaw, the apprentice that was with him, follows. After her are two older warriors, Patchtail and Stonefur. They halt in front of Brightstar. Lightningheart tersely meows, "Greetings, Brightstar. Why are you on GorseClan territory?" "And with such a huge patrol, too!" Ashpaw puts in. "Mouse-brains!" Brightstar hisses. "You killed Rippleheart, and so we'll kill all of you in return!" Patchtail gives Stonefur an uneasy glance. Stonefur takes a pace back, looking afraid. Ashpaw presses against Stonefur, her eyes wide. Lightningheart, however, doesn't even flinch under Brightstar's cold stare. "Brightstar, you're mistaken." "How can I be mistaken!?" Brightstar yowls angrily. "We saw his dead body! Two of my cats witnessed the murder!" "I didn't even kill him." "What were all those claw wounds, then? Were they just a bunch of thorns? Did he run through a thornbush and bleed to death?" Lightningheart turns to face me, and I step back. "She saw the fight." he meows calmly. "She knows what really happened. Fawnstep, please explain to your leader and Clanmates what really happened." I shrink back as all eyes turn to me. "W-well..." I struggle to remember the fight. Rippleheart and Lightningheart continue to fight, snapping and slashing at each other. Lightningheart howls in pain as Rippleheart bites into his ear and kicks him away. Silver and white fur litters the grass, along with dark red specks. Snarls and screams pierce through the once-peaceful air as the fight draws on, longer and longer. It would seem like Rippleheart is winning the fight, but then in the next Lightningheart is, but it switches back in a heartbeat. "Hey! Cut it out, y-you've proved your point!" I shout, but neither tom listens. Lightningheart's claws sink deep into my Clanmate's neck and Rippleheart tears himself away. He stumbles and falls, and screeches in pain. Blood suddenly pours from a wound in his neck. "Ah--! No!" Honeypaw wails. Rippleheart collapses, writhing in pain as blood spills from his neck and throat. Then he stops thrashing, and his eyes glaze over. The pool of blood, which was growing larger by the minute, has stopped getting bigger. The flow of blood has stopped, which tells me one thing. My Clanmate - my friend - is dead. "I remember it." I suddenly declare. "Lightningheart did sink his claws into Rippleheart's neck, yes. But when Rippleheart pulled away, it seemed as if Lightningheart's claws only grazed his skin. When Rippleheart landed, then... that's when the bloodflow began. Like... his throat was impaled by something...?" "You don't sound too sure." mumbles Blackpaw. Ashpaw blinks. "Um, can I talk?" Before she even gets permission, she explains, "I did see a pointy rock behind Rippleheart before the fight began. Maybe he fell on that and it stabbed him?" she suggests. Mews of agreement sound from my Clanmates, and hope kindles in my heart. Maybe we wouldn't need to fight. But my hope instantly dies as Brightstar yowls, "Nonsense! Complete nonsense!" Whitestorm steps up, attempting to calm the leader. "It makes sense, th--" "Get back." she hisses at him. "This doesn't concern you." She whips back around to face the GorseClan cats. "You have three seconds to turn around and tell Sootstar that TideClan has declared war on his ragged, blood-thirsty group of rogues." Ashpaw opens her mouth to protest, but Lightningheart raises his tail to silence her. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this." he calls out to all the cats. Then he turns and streaks back into the trees, followed by his Clanmates. I thought it would end there. But no. Brightstar marches forward, jerking her head to signal us to follow. Some of us, including myself, hesitate. We follow, our heads low. The mood is made worse by the silence. Dark shapes appear after a short time, and they come closer. It's Sootstar, leading a patrol of about seven cats, Lightningheart included. Sootstar slows to a halt in front of Brightstar, and he respectfully dips his head. "I apologize for the trouble, Brightstar." "I don't want your apologies!" Brightstar shrieks. "I want the blood of your rogues splattered across the grass! I want the corpses of your cats spread over the land! I want you dead!" Sootstar looks up, his eyes wide. He looks... stricken. Suddenly consumed with grief. He slowly lifts his head. "Brightstar... I don't want to fight you. I don't want a war." He shakes his head. "I just want peace between us. Rippleheart's death was not intentional, I promise. I... I can't change your views. You seem to be as stubborn as you were when we were kits." He smiles sadly. "Shut up!" Brightstar lashes out with her claws. Sootstar doesn't even try to dodge her attack, and thin scratches are painted over his cheek. "I don't care! I'm going to kill you!" Her screeches are suddenly silenced as she completely stops. She doesn't move after that, as if she really was frozen stiff. Confused voices rise from both sides, and I tentatively creep forward. "Brightstar?" I turn to look at her face and can't help but let out a cry of shock. Her eyes have rolled back into her head, and her mouth gapes slightly. Then she collapses and yowls of fright and confusion sound from the TideClan cats. My fur bristles, and I glance back at Sootstar. He looks equally startled, but even in that state he makes various orders. Sandwhisker and Hollypaw hurry to lift Brightstar's body from the ground. Sandwhisker cries out, "She's breathing!" She and Hollypaw start back to camp, trying not to drop the unconcious leader's body. The rest of my Clanmates crowd around them, talking in loud, panicked voices. I remain where I stand. A voice snaps me from my trance. "Fawnstep." It's Sootstar. "Y-yes?" "Was all of that true?" he asks quietly. "About Rippleheart's death...?" I nod silently. Sootstar looks relieved. "Thank StarClan..." he sighs. "And... I'm sorry about Brightstar. I know I'm neither leader nor deputy, but let me call off this war." I start to pad away. "Oh, and Fawnstep?" Sootstar calls out, hurrying to catch up with me. "Yes?" "Tell Brightstar that I'm sorry." The GorseClan tom nods hastily and returns to his Clan, making orders as he did. I blink in confusion, then, without another word, turn away. All I can do now is return to camp and see if everything has settled down. I didn't expect it to. ---- credit to Snowstripe the Fierce for making Whitestorm Category:This War of Mine